To Be Loved
by Jupiter Sprite
Summary: A little songficcy about Ivan's homecoming in Contigo. Focuses mainly on Ivan and Hama. Enjoy it!


:hitting head against GBA: AAGH! Stupid Erik... I am so NOT going on without two of my party members::Turns off GBA and glowers: 

Lull: That would be Fire Emblem. She got addicted to it recently, but she seems to be getting a little... frustrated... 

TT It's not fairrrr... :calming down: Unfortunately, that's not my excuse for the long period of inactivity. It was mostly Ocarina of Time and just plain old writer's block. 

:audience boos: 

B-but I've been playing Golden Sun, too! I know you can all understand that. ; I'm finally taking advantage of vacation - I want to replay Golden Sun again, and then maybe TLA. 

Lull: On to the ficcy now, maybe? 

Oh, right. This was actually suggested to me by Midnight back when I wrote "Taking Over Me". That was also a songficcy about Hama and Ivan (anybody wanna go read it? ). This one is set after TLA sometime, with Ivan coming back to Contigo. I guess it could count as a sequel, but it definitely stands on its own, too. And this is not a romance, just brother-sisterly love. Again, very Jupiter-central, but you know me. 

Lull: It's only natural for you to want to concentrate on Jupiter! We're the best element by far! 

You won't want to let Isaac or Felix hear you say that... 

Disclaimer: I don't own the game, Golden Sun, or the song I'm using ("A New Day Has Come", Celine Dion). I did stick an OC in, though. She's not that important, but I suppose she's mine. 

**NOTE:** (6/20/05) due to the new, _ridiculous_ anti-songfic rule, this fic is now majorly screwed up. I refuse to take down my songfics, so instead I have removed the lyrics and indicated where they used to be. The original lyrics were A New Day Has Come by Celine Dion. I want to say that it absolutely killed me to destroy this one. Taking the lyrics out takes out half the meaning, and I was really proud of this fic. For a site urging me to "unleash my imagination and free my soul", it sure is making it hard for me to write. 

Master Hama slowly walked down the streets of Contigo. It was a clear night, and the light of the moon spilled down onto the silent houses and shops. The intricate patterns of the town's teleport circle seemed to glow dimly in the darkness. 

The Jupiter Adept stopped for a moment, gazing at the circle where it lay in the center of town. Tomorrow, bright and early, he would arrive here. He would stand on this very spot, looking around at his hometown with wonder-filled eyes. 

She closed her own eyes and pictured the expression that would form on his face. Would he be happy and eager, or merely awed at his own ancestry? Hama smiled. To have the blood of Anemos running in one's veins was surely something to be proud of. She only hoped he would be as proud to have her as family. 

"Ivan - my brother," she whispered to herself. The words felt good on her tongue. Abruptly turning toward her own house, she trotted up the hill and slipped silently through the door. 

Once inside, Hama dropped her basket of herbs onto the table with a sigh. She hadn't really needed more, but had felt like she needed to be doing something. There would no doubt be some use for them in the future. Turning toward the back of the room, Hama smiled at the woman seated by the fire. 

"Thank you again for staying with me tonight, Rose. I just felt so restless... I'm glad to be able to talk to you." 

The woman smiled back, brown eyes warm. "It was no problem, Hama. I'm not needed at night anymore, not since..." Here she faltered, looking to the floor. 

Rose had recently moved to Contigo from the outskirts of Imil. She had lost her family to sickness, so she understood Hama's feelings quite well, unlike the other villagers. Most others accepted her situation as common knowledge, and no longer gave much thought to how Hama was feeling. 

_previously lyrics_

Hama sat beside her friend, letting the flames warm her. After her brother's quest had ended, she had begun to feel more and more anxious. Talking with a friend helped, and she had been spending much of her time in Rose's company. 

Staring into the fire, Hama remembered when she had first laid eyes on Ivan in Lama Temple. It had filled her with joy to see what a wonderful person he had grown into, and yet... there was sorrow also. She knew from that moment that she would have to hold on, and stay strong, so that one day... One day she would see him again. They would live as they once had, together. Then she could truly be happy. 

_previously lyrics_

"You're thinking about Ivan, aren't you?" Hama was snapped out of her thoughts as Rose turned to face her. "I could tell. Family will always hold a special place in our hearts, I suppose..." A tear fell, hitting the floor as Rose continued. "But it's so hard, Hama..." 

Taking her friend's hand, Hama thought about all the hardships to be endured. Finally, she smiled. "As long as we have those who love us, it will be all right, Rose. Remember that. You have friends here, and we'll help you. Come now, it will be all right. Don't cry." 

_previously lyrics_

Rose smiled through her tears. "Yes... you're right. I'm sorry - I'm happy for you, truly I am." She paused, studying her friend's face. "But Hama, please don't become too dependent on Ivan. He can't stay forever. He'll want to visit friends in... Vale, was it?" 

Hama nodded. "Yes. He has friends in Imil and Lalivero as well. Now that the group has been through so much together, they will not want to stay apart long - I know that. But I think I will be all right." 

"Oh - it's getting very late." Rose smiled, rising from her chair. "I'd best get home and let you sleep if you're to meet Ivan tomorrow." 

"All right. Good night, Rose, and thank you." 

As she stood by the window watching her friend walk away, Hama knew that they would both make it. For the first time since Lama Temple, she would sleep soundly, and tomorrow... Tomorrow was a new day. 

_previously lyrics_

The next day, Hama waited by the teleport circle in the center of town. She was nervous, but so happy at the idea of seeing Ivan again that she didn't care. She had a good feeling about all this. 

Suddenly, a burst of multicolored light flashed before Hama's eyes, and there he was. A few villagers stopped to look at the small, blond-haired boy who had seemingly appeared in the middle of their town, but not having seen the Psynergy lights, most paid it no heed. 

Ivan blinked and looked around, violet eyes coming to rest on Hama. She stood for a minute taking him in, then stepped forward and pulled him into a hug. 

"Hama... sister..." Ivan gave her a small smile before pulling back and looking around. "This place is beautiful... even more than when we were here before." His smile grew wider. "It's hard to believe I'm really going to live here!" 

Hama grinned. She felt like she had no cares in the world, just like she had before Mother and Father were killed... before Ivan left. "Come, I'll take you to the house." Grabbing Ivan's free hand, she led him back up the hill. 

She smiled suddenly as she remembered their childhood. She had often led Ivan up this hill as a baby. He had learned to walk early, as most Jupiter Adepts did, and would gleefully scamper after her as she ran to the door. Then she would catch him and look into his face, into his lively violet eyes. 

As she let them into the house, Hama looked at Ivan again. His eyes were still the same - full of life and knowledge. 

"Welcome home, Ivan." 

_previously lyrics_

Hama softly padded into what was now Ivan's room, looking down at her sleepy little brother. It was night again, and Ivan was fully settled in Contigo. The house felt much warmer now that she was no longer alone in it. 

"Good night, Ivan," she said softly. 

Ivan smiled drowsily up at her from his bed. "Big sister... I love you," he murmured. "I'm glad to be here with you." 

He loved her. Now, truly, he was her brother again. Hesitantly, Hama bent down. Brushing Ivan's hair back, she lightly kissed his forehead before quietly leaving the room. 

_previously lyrics_

Standing by the fire again, Hama closed her eyes contentedly. Everything would be all right now. She could no longer feel sorry for herself - now she was looking after Ivan. She was his family. She truly understood now how much she had missed that. 

Hama slowly doused the fire, watching all her pain and frustration disappear with the flames. Her brother had saved Weyard, and now he had saved her. 

_previously lyrics_

Passing Ivan's doorway once more, Hama stopped to take him in. "May Jupiter grant you a peaceful sleep tonight, Ivan," she murmured. 

_previously lyrics_

Ivan smiled as his sister's shadow left the doorway. So this was what it was like to have a family... What it was like to be loved. 

_previously lyrics_

-End-

Wow, I think that came out a lot better than I thought it would. What did you guys think of it? 

Lull: She's telling you to review. 

Right. What she said. I'll have to start something multi-chaptered soon... I need another project to motivate me. I'm really happy I got this done, though - I hadn't written in too long! 

I made myself sleepy, writing all this goodnight fluff. Or maybe it's the fact that it's 2:15 in the morning. Oh well... whatever... 

Review! So long for now! 


End file.
